When the tree leaves fall
by Fuinjutsu
Summary: Saved from grief, saved from war. The story of Uchiha Sadako and the rise and fall of Uchiha Madara and the Uchiha Clan. Warring States Era. Rated M just in case. OC /Fourth chapter Up/ WILL UPDATE SOON
1. Chapter 1

"You know Madara. Sometimes you go too hard on him, you need to let him grown up at his own pace" she said, trying too hard not to scold the idiotic boy. She knew he cares about his brother but sometimes she felt bad for Izuna. He was only eight after all.

He didn't react the way she was used to. Instead he kept gazing towards the sun, while laying on the grass, as if looking to the future.

"He's going to get called for the army soon"

Everything was said.

Sadako didn't say more. She dreaded the day Izuna would get called for the army. She believed in him and she knew that Izuna was strong and ready to shoulder his duty to his clan, but still, she was sad, and if there were another word to name the feeling she was feeling deep inside beyond the sadness, it could be called pride because if he were to perish, he would while doing what he wanted the most: serve his clan.

The two barely teenagers sat together in the grass, looking at the storm that we coming their way, until it was time for both to go home.

Morning came quickly and Sadako had to get up. Probably the most tedious moment of the day for her, because She hated waking up and remembering whatever went wrong the day before or what clan they were announced to fight. Today she felt bile in her mouth when she thought about Izuna.

After changing to some more presentable clothes and making herself look human, Sadako left the woman cuarters and directed herself to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hikari-san, how are you today? " Hikari was the daughter of a sensor ninja and a retired kunoichi, her father died in the last fight against the Sarutobi Clan in some strange way that no one bothered to publicly announce and for some reason her daughter was taken to work in the kitchens of the younger shinobi cuarters on the east side of the Uchiha complex, as if that made sense. She was born ill and remained I'll for most of her life, even though she had very strong chackra. She was amazing at genjutsu but sadly her recurrent illneses and general poor body strength kept her away from an active shinobi life and instead minimized her to be another of hundreds of Uchiha women not allowed to fight.

"Oh hi Sadako-chan, didn't hear you coming, I am well today thankfully better than yesterday haha" she said smiling to hide her sadness Sadako could see. "Very well if there's anything I can help you with just tell me, please dont hide your illneses, no one will get angry at you".smiling a little less this time " I know, it was foolish of me. Thank you Sadako-chan, you're very kind ". With that and a small smile Sadako left and continued her way to the center of the complex.

As she went our she noticed that the storm she and Madara had seen coming had poured over the center grounds making the earth slippery and muddy. She saw some of the children play in the mood and being chased by their mothers who either wanted their kids to stop and train or just did not want to wash muddy clothes. Trying not to fall on the mud herself, after all mornings weren't her time of the day, she crossed the central ground saying hello to some and waving to others and made her way into the western side of the complex were the male shinobi slept and ate. The lands ruled by the Uchiha were many in the Land of Fire but relatively small compared to the Senju of the forest and their allies, the Sarutobi. The main complex was used as a training area and was were te clan head lived along with the clan elders. The other compounds were lidered by people chosen by the Clan Head and the elders. Trustful people but not stupid enough to not be able to defend the complex in case it was attacked.

Several shinobi noded at her and others said their respectful hellos while some simply ignored her. Sadako was an usual sight for them even though some may think it's wrong, after all she has a sort of friendship with the two sons of the Clan head.

In the western side of the complex, also resided the main family. The main family was just the direct family of the Clan head(like sons, daughters, and the Lady of the clan) , and some specially close cousins or brothers of the clan head who were extremely important of had a more significant connection to the main family like Uchiha Kenzo. A faraway cousin of the clan head who was several years younger than him but ended up being trained by the clan head himself and now served as one of the most important generals of the ranks.

Sadako approached Izuna's sleeping quarters and knocked. Some strange inhuman groan was heard, produced by Izuna's and his shared feeling of mornings sucking, and Sadako let herself in. "Izuna it's morning already" he peaked from under the covers and watched Sadako. "Sadako... I will... Soon I will -" "I know Izuna", she smiled at him lightly and sat down next to his tatami. His disheveled hair made him look even younger than eight. "I am worried of course but you are strong, and your brother trained you. He has been preparing you for this day all your life. I trust you both. Besides he and I will be there to support you " Izuna smiled at her and suddenly got up and hugged her." Thank you Sadako" She smiled and he pulled away. "Let's go and have breakfast with brother, I'm sure he's already waiting for us".

"Why don't you put on some proper clothes first? ".

After Izuna was dressed and combed his hair, he and Sadako made their way to the dining quarters of the main family, when they opened the door, Madara was sitting there as if bored of his life and his father, the clan head Tajima-sama sitting on the table with him looking Stern, since he had been probably talking his son about something Madara clearly found boring. "Son, Sadako-chan, glad you made it in time, I was expecting at least one of you refusing from waking up" said Tajima, looking at them with some glint in his eye. He was in a good mood, which meant something went extremely well and they still didn't know what. As both of them sat down, the three kids began to chat. Tajima-sama kept taking notes on a piece of paper, as if dreading to forget something. He usually did this on a busy day, noted down every thing the he had to do for the day. A secondary door opened and Lady Reiko and a servant girl whose name Sadako never got, walked in with breakfast. Lady Reiko was a beautiful woman small pretty face, short black chin length hair that framed it and chocolate brown eyes. She was Tajima-sama 's second wife after Lady Aoi, Madara and Izuna's mother who perished in an attack to the main compound soon after Izuna was born. Lady Aoi was heavily pregnancy but still kept making all the foods of the day for her husband and step sons. She never dated to call them sons even though she had raised them more than their own mother had. After all Madara was four years old when his mother died. She was probably afraid of overstepping limits, even though neither Madara or Izuna resented her, knowing their father loved her and that has Union with Lady Aoi had been political and loveless. They didn't know the details but knew enough. When the food and the heavily pregnant Lady Reiko were settled down, everyone began to eat.

Breakfast was done and the help was lifting the plates of the table when Tajima-sama spoke to her "Sadako-chan how if your training going"

Cleaning her mouth before making a fool of herself she spoke "Very well Tajima-sama, my taijutsu has been getting better since I began training with the males and my sharingan is already at second stage with two tomoes each, also I've been keeping my healing ninjutsu up and ready. As for kenjutsu I've been sparring with Madara but nothing serious" She finished. He noded at her."Very good, continue, Madara I want you to continue your kenjutsu training with her, she'll keep being targeted more and more, I've caught word that some clans have been made aware that we have a medical ninja with actual ninja skills on the battlefield. She needs to continue her progress." Madara nodded to his father and looked at Sadako. "How about now Sadako?". She smiled back "Of course, if we might be excused Tajima-sama, Lady Reiko". "Of course. And Izuna you have a new training regime get going too "Izuna smiled at his father and step mother and left the room quickly. Sadako and Madara right after him.

"She's growing so nicely. I wish she didn't have to run into the front lines" said Lady Reiko. "She's not made for the kind of life you live, my wife." she smiled sourly "I know. But still, I'd hate to see her die, she's much too nice". "She's strong, not the strongest, but she is strong and intelligent. After all, woman have a sense of self preservation"

"Well, that I agree ".

Both kids walked through the forest of the Uchiha complex's lands to 'their' training place. A small patch of land in a dense forest. Madara looked at Sadako walking in front of him, sword in hand, manly clothes and shoulder length hair. She could pass as a boy if it weren't for her hair and her being more and more weird everyday.

He could still remember the day he saw her. Kneeling over him, who had been crying face down in a small path that leads to the garden of the complex , crying and crying for his elder brother who had perished in his first battle. She looked at him with something no one had that day. Understanding. Turns our she had lost her brother too. Her older and only brother. They walked together and kept walking in silence that day,until they both sat down in that very same clearing and suddenly cried and cried and screamed and let their feelings out. They didn't know each other's name but their understood the others suffering.

Turns out her brother was all the family she had.

He learnt her name and learnt to call her friend, they trained together (although she was quite lousy), she met Izuna (and the three of them trained) and then one day Tajima decided to see what was making his kids so happy lately. And so he approached the trio "It's time for dinner" Madara and Izuna paused and looked at each other "Father" said Madara "This is Sadako, our friend", "Good evening Tajima-sama "she said shyly and bowed deeply."Well, we have to leave Sadako chan but don't get sad we can train tomorrow" said Izuna smiling sweetly to her. "Of course, Madara, Izuna, Tajima-sama, I'll take my leave"

"Non-sense"

"Excuse me sir "

"You are invited for dinner".

And so, Sadako became a regular. His father for some reason had taken a liking to her. Even making her get especial medical training after she showed awe at a medical shining healing Madara after he broke his small finger in some weird accident involving Izuna. His father was never the kind to let people in, but he liked her and Madara was more than happy for that.

"For God's sake I can't wait for spring to be over I can't handle this ugly climate anymore "she looked at him as if he had grown an extra head." Madara the next season is summer and the wars will probably peak up, you should enjoy what's left of the spring "

" I know, but stop being so serious all the time Sada-chan "he said smiling as if he hadn't heard the last part of what Sadako had said." Whatever, madara. " she said smiling lightly.

They both got into fighting stances and began to train . Only the sounds of the forest and their clashing swords accompanying them.


	2. Chapter 2

"MADARA!".

Sadako's head turned to the left almost getting slashed by the Senju she was fighting. She wasn't even supposed to get this far into the battlefield but Senju Butsuma's army was rapidly killing medic nin's in the front lines and she had to make her way through dismembered bodies to heal, and in the mean time take down some Senju.

Her sword clashed with the man in from of her, he was pressing her back into a tree when she kicked his right knee with her right foot and made him loose footing. He fell onto her, she pushed him away and rapidly got up. Before he could get up she stabbed him through a small hole in his armor right above the navel. The man screamed, his blond hair sweaty and his eyes looking at her coldly. She pulled out her sword and slashed his neck.

Whitout taking a break she started running to the front lines from where she heard Madara's name be screamed by someone, jumping among dead bodies. A Senju kid tried to stop her in her way she jumped right behind him and before he could turn back she kicked him in the middle of his back with some chackra sending him flying and making him crash against a tree.

"Sadako we need you in the front now! " Screamed Izuna who probably had been the one to call Madara's name earlier. Standing 20 meters away from her he took off to the front at a slow pace so that Sadako could catch up quickly, slashing enemies with every step.

"What happened?!" "Madara got wounded by that bastard Senju again, Butsuma's son" said Izuna with a desperation he reserved for war only.

"Hashirama? Senju Hashirama? " she asked almost getting struck by a kunai that she quickly defected to her left." Yes that one, the one who use to be friends with Madara or something ". Sadako frowned, after the incident with the Senju boy, she and Madara hadn't been allowed alone in the forest, not even their clearing, since it is so close to the river were Hashirama appeared all those times. She knew how hateful madara got when he fought that boy. She understood though, he was hurt by his dream getting crushed by the reality of our time.

They reached the place Madara was. The Uchiha warriors had hidden him in some trees and one kept him safe. Madara was pale and losing blood quickly from his left tight . Sadako proceeded to kneel next to him and teared a piece of the shirt she wore underwear her armor and made a tourniquet for Madara's leg. "Izuna I need to get him out of here". Madara didn't even fight her orders, showing how bad he was, Izuna closed his eyes and grimaced, "Right. Aito help Sadako take Madara to safety, don't allow any harm to come to them" He then looked at Sadako, "I'm sorry there are no more man I can give you, my father needs them" She nodded knowingly. They stared at each other a second and then Izuna ran to the front at full velocity. . "Aito I'll carry Madara, you keep us safe" "You sure, he looks heavy" he said as If no war was going around him. She contained get anger "Yes. Now let's get going".

They only made it two hundred meters away from the front when they were attacked by two Senjus. The fist trowed some kunai at them, Sadako had to move to the left to avoid the few kunais that Aito missed, he engaged in battle with him when the second one showed himself by throwing at her and Madara's unconscious body a five meter high wall of water. She barely had time to think when she made her own wall but of eart to stop her and madara bring crushed by water. She jumped several meters to avoid fighting with that man altogether. She would defend herself but right now she had to get Madara out of here and fast. Suddenly the white haired Senju she knew was Hashirama's younger brother jumped in front of her and slashed at her with his katana. She barely evaded the slash jumping back but before Tobirama could do more, long brown hair and brown armor appeared in front of her facing Tobirama.

"Brother stop, this is not the time."said Hashirama. He the looked at her "Sadako-san, long time no see" almost smiling. She was fuming on the inside, quickly looked around barely any fights here too close to the Uchiha settlement in this Area why are they here? "This area is too dangerous for you why are you trying to do, get killed? " said Hashirama. She stood still no more, as fast as she could she left the two Senju brothers behind, keeping her sharingan on, and switching sides so that no kunai would hit the unconscious Madara on her back. She could feel the blood coming from Madara's tight staining her own pants and getting to her skin. She was close, an Uchiha guarding the camp saw her and recognized who she was carrying. "PREPARE THE EMERGENCY TENT" He screamed to those behind of him, by the time she got to where he was, Madara was breathing slowly. "what happened?" asked the guard while taking of her the dead weight of Madara's unconscious body. "Bad injury " she panted as they made their way to the emergency room tent "He was loosing too much blood, I had to get him here".

Madara was placed in a bed where the best medics of the clan began treating him. "You did well girl, he would have died out there even if you had healed the gash on his leg"said Uchiha Yamamoto the lead medic of the Uchiha Clan. A renowned shinobi and healer in his time, now only a healer due to his old age of sixty years old." But now, your place is another ". She knew what he meant, she turned around and ran back to the front. She wished she could be there for Madara, but she had a duty to carry.

"Seventy-two casualties, Tajima-sama. We've lost more men today with the Senju than in the last five fights we've had with any other clan". Tajima looked at his unconscious son. To think he was beaten again by that disgusting Senjus. "we should pull back for a while sir, take more missions from lords and make ourselves stronger, we cannot have another day like this. Seventy two man is too many man to die in one fight, also we've gained nothing from this"

"nothing? NOTHING? Where in the world do you live you idiotic old fag. We gained the security that today our people will not be invaded by that disgusting Senju Butsuma and his clan of bastards and whores"

"Sit down and take your meds. Old men seriously know nothing more than scream to try to get people to listen to them "

The council meeting was not something the clan leader could handle this night." Leave me please ".

Talking to themselves as if they had not been screaming and insulting each other for the last hour and a half the three elders, the youngest of them who had come all the way from the complex to 'help Tajima-sama', Kokomo-san, Tengu-san, and the ever lovely Nadeshiko - San, left the tent in which Tajima was in with his unconscious son.

"The medics said that he would wake up but not today, and probably not tomorrow. He suffered a extreme case of blood lose. He needs time Izuna, don't fret " Sadako told him, while they both ate each from a bowl." I know but you need to understand he has never been this injured before, he almost died ". Izuna's face was full of grief. The fire made him look older than his age of 11. It's been three years since Izuna was called to the front lines. He suffered several wounds, but so did she and Madara although lighter ones. The brothers were strong, stronger than anyone had seen at that age. She knew that people were beginning to see the future, what they would become, who would lead the clan. She knew Madara would, he was born for it, it is his birthright and she knew he would become strong like no other. Her faith in the brothers never wavered.

"I know brother is always there to protect me and I know that I am not strong enough to engage in one of his fights and pretend to win against someone who can stand against Madara, but I wish I could, sometimes I just want to get in front of him when a swords comes from him you know? Take the punch for him, but I know he would hate me for it and I am just there. Thinking this not knowing what to do and then I turn my head and you are healing a clan member and I can't even smile at you because some asshole comes and tried to kill you and I want to jump in and take the punch but I know that if someone would take the punch for you it's Madara and then I would take the punch for him and he would hate me and I would be on square one all over again, can't this just stop? " He said so much in one moment that he was out of breath. She looked at him and put a hand on his cheek." Izuna please don't take the punch for any of us, we need you well, we are older than you and want to protect you don't make this hard. Also your brother would never hate you, because he would never let you take the punch for him."

"You know Izu, sometimes you are too intelligent for your age " She finished, disheveling his hair. Izuna blushed." I just don't want to loose anyone else ". She smiled dryly at him." I know ". A sigh." Let's go see your brother, I want no more of this disgusting thing they call food " she joked, pointlessly trying to lift the dark fog around them. Izuna nodded and they both made their way to Madara's tent.

He had been given a pretty big and decent tent because of his health at the moment. He usually slept in a shared tent, usually with Izuna and other shinobi and sometimes they would sneak Sadako in their tent if there was no other shinobi with them and the three would sleep together. When they were younger it was easier, but as she got older and the woman in beru started coming out, people started disapproving her sleeping with the two brothers.

As they made their way to the tent, Izuna could not evade the feeling of impending doom going around the settlement. Tomorrow.

They would make their way back to the complex, after having lost many man.

His father came out of Madara's tent looking sour. His years showing in every line on his face. He smiled at both of them and left. Sadako looked sadly at his retreating back and with a sigh, entered the tent. Izuna following.

Inside laid Madara, in all his fifteen year old glory, pale, sweaty from the summer heat and encased in several ointments and clothes to keep his wounds from infecting, even the smallest ones, as to not make his condition worse.

"They didn't heal him much did they? "asked Izuna turning to look at Sadako." there were many people in need of attention, they kept him alive that is what matters " She concluded." I will heal him some more, I can use the chakra I hace right now "Izuna nodded.

He made his way to his brother anf kneeld next to him." Brother you will be fine, Sada-chan is here to heal you some more ain't that great? ". He sounded so happy but his face didn't show. With a sad smile he turned back to Sadako." I'll let you heal him in peace. Please tell me if there is any changes for the better or worse ". She nodded and with that he left.

She looked over Madara. Taking in how much he had grown these last years. As had she, but he had changed in some ways, he wasn't as happy and outspoken as he used to be, usually only confiding in his brother and Sadako herself. Not even Tajima. Their relationship had strained, Madara was growing bold and Tajima was loosing respect from some people on the clan due to bad campaigns and a lack of resources that has been barely taken care of due the lessening of the clands founds caused by the death of many clans men in fights that un turn lower our power.

Yet here lying in a makeshift bed he looked as peaceful as a baby, but he was more man than boy now. His hair now long and unkempt, his skin tan from the eternally long summers in the fire country , his body muscled and strong. She still felt bad for him. For everything that is happening, because she knew that he would have to shoulder his father's errors soon.

Tajima was soon to leave his place.

She kneeled next to him and pulled some of the clothes that were on his chest she saw a large burn going from below his neck to his left pectoral. She cleaned the wound and proceeds to soothe the injury with medical chakra. Slowly but surely Madara's breath began to soften, as if he could now sleep more peacefully without that nagging wound that was probably causing him to be so sweaty and overheated.

She continued healing him. A large but non dangerous gash in the right arm, a small burn in his face right next to his chapped lips, his tight that had been healed mostly but still needed some more healing to function normally.

She healed every single tear of burn she could find. She grabbed his hands and noticed the injured callouses and began to heal them too, when she was finished and about to rise and leave, the same hand that she was healing encased hers and pulled her down.

"Sadako " Said Madara in a dried voice, the lack of water and the heat took a toll on his voice . She shushed him," Don't talk, your throat is dry, let me get you some water ". He looked at her and nodded. She got up and went to the table on the other side of madara's tent and grabbed a glass and poured water from a jar. She brought it to him and helped him sit to drink it . Once he was done, she put the glass next to madara's bed.

"Sadako " He repeated. And looked at her, or right through her, she couldn't tell." He was-","I know, Izuna told me, he took me to you when you got injured ". He stared at her and then let his eyes fall shamefully." I lost"

"You can't be always the strongest Madara "

" I need to be the strongest "

" There is no way " she retorted.

Then someone entered the tent.

"Oh but there is..."


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't have to turn around to know what it was. But when they did they were surprised. Long red kimono, long outer robes colored in different shades of red, orange and pink, with the Uchiha Clan Crest on each of her long sleeves. Certainly a lovely kimono for summer time but not for a war settlement. A few meters away from them, was the elder, Nadeshiko, her long black and grey hair up on an updo, her face old but beautiful held a glint of knowing exactly what Madara needed. "But it's not my place to tell you of course" she said. Sadako turned her head between Madara and her, feeling out of place. Madara sighed deeply and turned his eyes to Sadako, then to the elder.

"What are you talking about Nadeshiko-sama? ". Ignoring his heavy eyes she found a small chair, put a cute white napkin over it and proceeded to sit in a way that would make most noble woman stare and awe at." Oh nothing Madara -kun, just an old lady talking to herself ". She shifted her eyes to Sadako. Oh what a disheveled look for such a interesting girl."Child I understand you came from the front lines earlier but you could have at least cleaned yourself properly, you are not easy to eyes right now and the stench of dried blood is surely not helping your... friend, here ". Sadako only lowered her glance, not that she felt ashamed, she was used to this and no kimono was better for her than her training clothes, but she knew her place, she might be on nearly familiar terms with the clan head but she knew that the elders were beyond her grasp. And her level. Nadeshiko-sama shouldn't even have to talk to her.

"She's fine as she is, she is a kunoichi who returned from the front lines only to rest a couple hours and keep on healing. "MADARA retorted, looking quite annoyed at the elder in front of them. Regardless of the fact that he was above her in ranks he still couldn't shake the feeling of being less than her, and he didn't want that perfumed woman to lower her gaze on Sadako and talk her down. "Oh Madara-kun don't think wrong of me. I am just saying, she could make the effort and you know, not make the main family look bad"

"SHE IS NOT MAKING THE MAIN FAMILY LOOK BAD" He screamed, his sharing an coming ablaze, his sweaty skin making him look raw and animal. "Madara please you -" said Sadako trying to make him regain his posture, "NOTHING, I DON'T NEED THEM" He tried getting up but only failed when his left leg gave upon his weight, he looked at his leg and punched it with all the straight he could put on his muscles. "No Madara please you're going to hurt yourself."The damage was done, he opened his wound, although not that deep and certainly damaged something else, as she made her way to him Nadeshiko-sama started laughing

" Oh my, oh my. What a reaction. I didn't want to believe Toko-san " With that she got up and left walking as if nothing had happened and she only had sat down to have tea and cookies.

Sadako cursed in her head, Madara's stupidity had gotten him once again. She wasn't used to such angry sprouts from him in first person but she knew these were happening more and more, she didn't want to believe it since she was used to a rather hard headed and dense but not violent Madara, but it seemed that the pressure was cracking him.

He didn't say anything, she healed him and found no broken or splintered bones luckily, if she had she would have to call a higher ranked medic. She could heal him but a higher ranked medic would make his leg work as usual and get him ready for tomorrow, but in turn she would have to explain to this medic what had happened with would just make everything worse.

"Madara you have to say what's wrong "She lightly glared at him" The pressure is cracking you ". He looked at her and for the first time in his life he wished she had been born in higher position, so that she could understand him like that time, many years ago. He needed her to understand him but at the same time he did not want to explain al the nonsense going hough his head, he didn't want to show fear to her, he did not want to show her his fears, or dreams. He only wished to make and do, for his claim, for Sadako and Izuna. "Nothing is cracking me, this people are just annoying me". She looked at him it something akin to resentment and wished he could say more, tell her the truth. "I will take your word only this time because I know you and I know you have a thick head and think too much of the future for your own good. But sometimes you need to see clearly what you have in from of you and stop pretending you have no fears or regrets ". With that she and Madara kept silent, after she finished healing him she got up, gave him a small pat in the head and left the tent.

He smiled at her retreating back. She still understood him. He laid on his bed and slept away all his fears.

The Uchiha army was walking through the forest, a few kilometers away from the complex, so close to home yet there laid the upcoming grief of seventy two families. Tajima closed his eyes and turned to his second in command. He looked sour, sad. And most of all angry. One of the seventy two had been his older daughter. A skilled healer and mother of one small child. Too young to die at the saddening age of twenty-one. He understood him. Oh he did.

But he could not understand the grief of loosing a son and seeing his own grandchild suffer from the loss of a parent.

He looked at the sensor shinobi up front. When they sensed their leaders gaze they turned around and made a gesture to indicate that no enemy shinobi were in their range. Tajima nodded and directed himself to his eldest son.

Madara looked sick but much better than yesterday. His skin had regained some color and he was walking normally. He had been healed by one of the top medical shinobi available and restaured full use of his left leg. He should be walking close to the injured so the others could keep him safe in case someone attacked them. But he refused and walked right beside his father. Looking at something far away.

Tajima knew why but he didn't want to press the issue.

Madara had provably had an argument with Sadako.

Since madara had been aware of his son and Sadako's friendship, he understood that regardless of Madara's rash self and tendency to be a hard head, he always listened to her. Whenever they had an argument, usually caused by Madara, she would just start at him with emotion in her face and then shut him up with a small sentence and leave the room. Madara would stand there looking lost, then pensative and then would run out to train.

Late at night they would usually make amends and take some sweets from the main complex's kitchen and eat them together next to a fire in the winter, our outside in the hot summer nights.

Sometimes Izuna would join them and the three would fall asleep together in some place.

As they grew up they would still make amends but no sweets or late talk nights involved, they just forgave each other, and his son turned into a reclused young man for a few hours.

As he is today. He can tell Madara is pressured by his imminent ascension to clan head. There have been talks. The elders and some parts of the clan are not happy with Tajima's ruling. Everything had been going downhill since the Senju started gaining power in the land of fire, gathering more clans men from different places and taking more official damyo jobs that were paid highly. Everythibg went down hill. And they were blaming him.

The elders were getting too caught up in their own power. They were trying to get someone else as clan head. Someone that is not Madara. Some said it was one of the leaders of the other Uchiha lands, some said it was one of the elders. No one could tell him exactly who and where that person was. But Tajima was ready to quench all their fool ideas. He would name and crown Madara when the elders turned their heads to other matters but not in a too far away time. It had to be done soon.

But he didn't know it Madara was ready.

He was strong but could still grow. The boy was unparalleled, Tajima knew that but he still feared his boys age. Too young, barely rational when annoyed. Against the entire Council and part of the clan.

Even though the majority of the clan would be in Madara's side. After all most families had a member in the army and knew of Madara's battle prowess and leadership straight. Tajima was still doubtful. Anyone could claim a million things to show how unsuitable Madara is at the time.

Young, his father's posición in a bad place, strength driven, few friends, no descendants in at least a few years. Tajima sighed and Madara looked at him. Still walking at his side but now his eyed were at the present time looking at him as if he knew what Tajima was thinking.

With a small smirk, Madara turned his gaze to the main complex walls, closer with each step.

This was a sour day in the Uchiha Clan. From the kitchens Hikaru could see the crying families that screamed in the entrance of the complex, obviously having just heard of the death of a loved one. This day the screams of sorrow were more than ever. A small tear fell from her eye. She lived their deaths as se lived her own father's. Turning away from the window she went back to cutting up onions for the soup she was making. The onions only making her cry more and more. The door opened and Hikaru turned to see a disheveled Sadako, smiling almost apologetically to her. "I'm sorry Hikari-san, that you had to see the families".

Hikari smiled sadly and removed some of her tears with a small napkin she kept in her pocket. She could still remember Sadako worrying about her health for lo reason at all, just worrying, like one would of a family member. Se never knew why this kunoichi was so nice to her, but Hikari found her pleasing to be with, to small talk even making her try new recipes. She out her tear stained napkin back in her pocket.

She liked to make a small but delicious meal for Sadako every time she came back from the front lines, like she used to do for her father. She knew the damages the soldier pills and bad food made to a person's stomach and that they needed time to let their stomachs get used to heavy foods again.

Today she had not finished the soup, but she was glad thst Sadako had arrived safely.

Chakra depleted, bags under her dark eyes, which were red from all the dirt on her eyes and not blinking, looking out with her sharingan for enemies.

"I am sorry Sadako-San the food I mean to prepare for you is not ready yet-she smiled, more happy this time - but it will be done soon so please take a seat. " her smile reached her eyes for once and Sadako smiled back. Looking deeply at her.

" I will clean up first, I don't want to stench the kitchen. "Hikari smiled and laughed softly." of course of course Sadako-San " and waved her hands in her nose, jokingly signaling her stench of sweat and blood.

Walking to the common bathhouse in the eastern side of the compound Madara crossed many weeping woman in his way there.

He kept looking in from of him but could not evade a small apologetic look to a small girl sitting next to a huge vase crying. He stood a few meters away from the woman's bathhouse and waited for her.

Still thinking about their small argument. He felt bad. He did. He always did. He couldn't help it, she was the closest thing to a confident he had and ignoring her request me him feel awful.

Since they were young, he couldn't help to give in to her wishes. Of she wanted to talk they would. If she wanted to train they would. If she wanted to la in the grass and breath the sweet smell of forest, the would. Together.

He was angry. He had heard the rumors going around.

That they were in some weird long relationship since they were children and that some people approved to it whole others through badly of her heritage and rank.

Madara had ignored it, but now he knew the stupid rumours had reached the council. She could be in danger soon.

Woman came in and out of the bathhouse but no sight of Sadako. He knew she was there. That odd cheerful girl in the kitchens Sadako frequents told him as much. Too cheerful to be real, thought madara of the kitchen girl.

He stayed there up until dinner was served and only Sadako's recovering chakra could be sensed from the bathhouse. He rolled his eyes and made his way in. Locking the door from the inside he made his way to the woman's dressing room where Sadako's chakra could be sensed. He made his way inside and saw her sitting there towel around her body and hair, arms crossed and glaring at the wall.

He sat next to her.

"it's unusual for you to evade me "

" I... I just don't feel like talking to you right now, or anybody really, don't take it personally". She kept herself perfectly still but something alarmed him

He could smell faintly of blood.

"Sadako are you - "" Don't say anything, please " And she began to cry. As usual quietly so that no one would hear her, and in his presence. He couldn't understand what was happening.

" Sadako "He began sternly," If you are injured you should heal yourself and if you can't just tell me, I'll force someone to heal you. "

She looked at him as if he had three heads."Um..." she began.

She sighed. "Are you really that oblivious?"

"Huh?! " He said, face 's crunching to trying to understand. She almost smiled, boys.

"Madara I am not injured, I am just having-and with that she broke down again - my time of the month".

Madara stilled and turned red as a tomato. He looked at her not knowing what to do and if this crying fit was normal.

"... ". No words.

She stopped crying after a few minutes.

" I'm sorry you don't have to be here, the is nothing you can understand "

" no but, I need to know what's wrong you always do that for me " He finished.

She doubted for a few seconds."I might be fifteen but this is actually the first time my monthly blood has appeared, and - she sniffed- I am afraid this will put my worth on the battlefield in question".

Red as a tomato as he was , Madara couldn't believe her words.

"I doubt such thing happens, why should it affect your there are plenty to of woman older than you on the battlefield yet none have been thrown away into kitchens for having womanly... Something, we'll... This you know what. "He finished almost making sense .

"it hurts." She looked at him "Badly".

Looking as red as a tomato Madara was sitting next to Sadako, looking red as well, in the healing room waiting for a healer. Her lower stomach hurt quite a lot and madara insisted on her getting checked. She agreed, having no real idea of what medical ninjutsu could do to her in this situation.

Finally a middle aged woman can through the doors and called them. After explaining, she made Madara go away, not without some bickering on his part, and then the check up proceeded.

Everything was normal. Apparently it was hormones making her hurt.

The woman then began to tell Sadako all about woman, which made Sadako feel a little ashamed of having do little knowledge over her own body. The medical her look and told her that it was normal for kunoichi to forget they were normal woman too.

After giving her some medicine for the pain, the medic let Sadako go and she and Madara made their slightly embarrassed and silently way to the kitchens, to see if they could get some of the dinner they missed.

The splashing if blood against wood floors, the dismemberment of body parts quickly. Putting them in a bag. Leaving the scene, no trail left. Only blood.

Hikari's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the love, readers, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters.

xxxxxxxx

The news traveled through the complex in record time. One of the cooks had been murdered. No body left behind, but the blood splattered on the wood floors and the disappearance of Uchiha Hitomi was enough for people to understand.

Grief and misunderstanding of why would anyone kill her were big. She was a lovely girl with a bad past, way too sickly to fight but always there to feed her clans men. She was of no worth to kill, no one particularly hated her, she had no family to pay a price for.

She only had herself.

Some people insisted on having the help woman be released of their duties for a while and investigated, questioned about their whereabouts and relationship with Hitomi.

The women in the kitchen refused to stop her work and continued making meals for everyone. Arguing that they were already too little woman to feed an entire compound.

The women had a great sense of duty and whoever did it would not come out quickly. Izuna knew that. He was smart for his age but he understood why his father allowed them to continue their duties.

 _Less time to hide something._

Although if what they wanted to hide was the body, they had already done so. All rooms had been searched in the complex. No signs of blood or a body could be found. Her unresolved death would have probably been of little importance a few years ago, but not as important as now it was for his father. Although Izuna didn't exactly all the details, he could see where his father was going but not why. All he knew is that his father had taken a close watch of this issue and wanted it resolved, fast.

He continued washing his body, and when he was finished he slowly got up and dressed. He still couldn't shake Sadako's face from his brain. She was sad. She didn't cry though. And she never showed up for training. Madara tried to get her out of her room but he only made it two steps inside when he quickly came out and told him that she needed space.

Sadako for her part didn't know, or rather didn't want to admit why the death of this kitchen girl who could barely be called her friend, had shaken her up so much.

She knew through. She knew that she talked to this girl; she then talked to Madara and had a somewhat important relationship with the main family. She was trying not to admit this possibility of the girl being killed to send a message.

The odds were against her theory. She wasn't that important and it's not like Hikari had a friendly relation with Madara. She didn't even knew him much and addressed him as 'Madara-sama' whenever they spoke to each other. Also she hadn't heard of anyone within the clan wanting to hurt the main family, but maybe those weren't subjects Tajima wanted to make her aware of. If he hadn't then these subjects didn't exist or weren't threatening enough for her to be warned. But maybe.

Besides her inner ramblings, she still felt bad. She was the closest thing to a girl friend she had, after all Sadako never had been good with the same sex, usually finding herself more comfortable talking with men. She was a lovely girl and Sadako was really sad about her after her father died. She had known him and he was a great shinobi but with a huge spot in his heart for his daughter. He talked a lot about her.

He said she and Sadako would be good friends if they ever met. After hearing the news of his passing she had some sort of guilt trip that made her try and befriend Hikari, or at least be a company for her. Both had settled in some sort of exchange friendship where Sadako gave her an ear for her to talk, and Hikari gave her a plate of food and removed some guilt from her heart.

She did it because she felt somewhat guilty that a young girl with no possibilities of making a name for herself in the clan, had turned an orphan.

Sadako certainly wasn't emotionless like she should be.

But she tried to be a good friend.

 _She didn't even go back to the kitchen to have that soup_

Grief was long gone and then Sadako was just plain sad .

Hours later Madara came in, smiled at her softly and left.

She didn't smile back but in her mind, she thanked him for letting her have some time for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Her head pounded from the lack of food and water of that day. Regardless of the fact that she skipped training, and would surely be lectured for it, it was a hot day and she had been sweating lightly through the day, loosing water.

Late at night she made her way to the bathhouse and cleaned herself. After coming out she decided to check if there was some food left and found some onigiri that looked fine enough for her, although these weren't Hitomi's onigiri, and then sat down outside the woman's quarters to eat and have some water.

Some hours had passed and Sadako was still there, now lying down her dark hair around her head making her head look like a fan, eyes closed but not asleep.

Suddenly she felt a presence to the west and sat up quickly only to see Tajima staring at her, probably having the same idea of taking some air outside. He looked at her with something akin to worry. She only stared back.

A few minutes passed until the turned around and made his way back inside.

She stared at the place he had been standing in a few minutes and then turned around and went to bed.

She couldn't sleep. At all.

All day in bed and no training to tire her body had her moving and rolling around. That and the annoying heat made Sadako sigh and get up. It was almost morning anyway.

She wanted to talk.

To him.

He understood.

xxxxxx

She stated at his door. Not sure if she should wake him up. Regretting herself already, she knocked the door and waited for a response.

Nothing. She waited.

The door opened a minute later.

"Sadako" He staed at her. Looking sleepy, with his hair everywhere. She smiled at him " You know you look very funny when you just get up". Smiling with sleep in his face he let her in and closed the door behind her.

She stated at the floor.

"So... ". He began, after two minutes of Sadako staring at the wooden floor.

"Give me time I don't know how to phrase this. "

He looked amused, but let her gather her thoughts in silence. He sat down in his bed and patted the place next to him for her to sit. She ignored him but eventually sat down when she seemed to be a little more confident in what she wanted to say.

As she sat down Madara could smell onigiri and he suddenly got very hungry.

"I think that Hitomi's murder in connected to us. I think, but... There's no real proof is there". She looked at him, worry in her eyes, looking for some sort of agreement in his.

He smiled "And here I thought you were going to confess to me"

She face palmed herself. But looked amused. "Where do you get those ideas?".

"Oh well. A lot of people seem to think we are together. The elders think so too. It's just a rumor going around. That's all I can think of. No one would kill an innocent woman because they think the next clan head is courting someone they deem not worthy".

She didn't look amused now.

"I see we are very interesting to the clan"

"Oh well, they can think what they want after all, you do sneak into my room at wild hours of the night ".

She sighed deeply "Are you trying to make me laugh because this is not the time nor are you succeding".

He smiled softly: "A little. I really suck at this. "

She nodded.

"To tell you the truth, there are some people not happy with me becoming clan head. But they would have left something behind if it was for the main family. A message, a threat, something. Yet the person who did it left nothing. I don't think it's related".

"Ah. Now I now know what was bothering you ".

" Yeah, it was that, I know you want to chock me but you are so well behaved you won't. I just... Needed time to put things together I didn't want to make you feel unsafe around me or Izuna, or even father. We won't let any harm come to you. ". He stated at her, almost staring into her soul.

"Idiotic man you are". And gently slapped his arm

He smiled. She smiled. All was good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She left before anyone could see her leave and make more rumors. She was already quite annoyed the people in the clan had been making up stuff about her person and her annoyment only grew with the elders, who were supposed to be above this, also fueled the rumors about her and Madara.

They saw each other less than an hour later during breakfast. When she got there Madara was viciously eating onigiri.

Lady Reiko wasn't in a good mood. Well she never was.

She had lost all good things about herself when the birth of her first son went wrong. Or at least something did, because there was never a baby among them.

Everybody though the baby had died. But for some reason a small glare in their direction shut Sadako, Madara and Izuna up. She knew the brothers still wondered about what had happened to their half brother or sister. Madara hadn't been happy when he found out about the pregnancy, for obvious reasons, but afterwards he warmed up to the idea. Thanks to Sadako and Izuna obviously.

Izuna was the most exited one, daydreaming about what would be like to not be the youngest one. He however understood right away something was not going well in the birthing room, and although years later he still doesn't know, he kind of understands, but not, why his father hid the details from him and his brother.

Some in the clan still wonder.

Things were sour in Lady Reiko after the incident.

Tajima had been very angry and out of character for a year until the waters pacified again. Lady Reiko on her side never really made it through. She always looked permanently sad and angered. Today was one of those days where she was sad, angry and utterly annoyed by the smallest things.

Everybody tolerated her though. She wasn't herself but from time to time she showed her old light. Maybe by smiling softly to Izuna, or gathering flowers and putting them in a gaze by the window and sighing lovingly.

Taboo topics were Taboo topics.

Life continued.

Xxxxxx

Everything went back to normal for Sadako that day. Training, food, more training, quick bath, training with the brothers, another quick bath from all the dirt. Sitting around with Madara and Izuna (where she fell asleep sitting against a tree after all she hadn't slept at all the night before), dinner and bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was freezing. Not because of coldness, or because of the late hours this men and women were meeting. The suffocating coldness came from the anger radiation through the room. Coming from the clan head Uchiha Tajima-sama himself.

His sharingan blazing staring at them as if he knew something they didn't.

He was clan head for a reason.

Although a good father and a great warrior. Tajima had his faults. Some bad decisions. Some good but mostly of them were shadowed by the state of the clan in these last few years.

Regardless of what everyone through of him. There was something no one dared to put in doubt.

This man inspired fear.

When angered he wouldn't slash at you but just... Stare. As he was in this very moment, to those around him in the oval table in the meeting room close to his quarters.

The elders didn't make a noise. They were aware he knew stuff and they were aware that beyond everything this man in front of them was clan head.

He could throw them out.

He wouldn't though. He knew Tajima could not show such disrespect to the clan so hastily. He wanted tough. The air was dense and no person inside could evade the feeling of Tajima's killing intent.

"I need answers" he said slowly.

Nadeshiko smiled softly at him, for once disregarding the usual amusement in her eyes and instead looked at him with determination in her eyes. "Tajima-sama, I am afraid we are not on the same page." he blinked but said nothing, barely lifting a corner of his mouth.

"What has caused this late hour meeting and this sour mood you are in" She asked, suddenly gaining some confidence.

"You know what" He said not missing a beat.

She opened her eyes a millimeter larger than usual.

"Are we discussing this kitchen wench who died two days ago? Because if we are then I am HIGHLY angered by this. I am NOT going to lose my precious sleep over a DEAD GIRL in the KITCHENS. She was NO kunoichi worth to the clan". The council man Uchiha Tengu said, and screamed. Tajima only looked at him, still slightly amused. Tengu had a way with people, or at least tried to have. He liked to appear shaken and angered whenever something was not on his favor. Or when he simply wanted to be the strongest voice of he council. Shouting random words as if he had been possessed by some wild banshee, his face accompanying his voice whenever he screamed.

"Tajima-sama, are you suggesting we are involved?. Please don't think so bad of us, this could get away and people might think there is some kind of fight of power going around the clan head and us, some might even take this chance to revolt, and we are in no condition to face such things, what if we are being spied on or-"

"Shut up Kotomo, for the love of the gods and all that, Shut. Up" Akihito said. His eight-decade age showing in his body and face but not his mind. The eldest of the council said. "Your ramblings are eternal, I can't stand you, please drop dead and let me live my final days in peace"

Probably too fast for his age, he turned his body and head to Tajima.

"I have to agree with that witch, where is this going?"

He stared at Tajima, seconds passed and he pushed his back against the wooden chair and threw his long white beard to his left shoulder.

"You know where this is going, old people"

Suddenly disgusted by being called old, Nadeshiko turned her head to the left corner in the darkest part of the room. From the darkness, Madara emerged, full in battle gear, and stared at her with his sharingan.

"You little disrespectful-" Tengu began, but he was shut down by an increase of the killing intent in the air.

Nadeshiko turned her eyes from Madara to Tajima, recovering herself, she sat down elegantly and smiled softly to herself.

"I see we are being accused". Getting a small box from her robes she put out a pipe and after lighting it up, the smell of tobacco filled the air.

"I must say I am surprised by your presence, Madara, or should I call you Madara-sama?. I didn't expect you to be messing with clan head matters so quickly"

"He is going to be clan head after Tajima what do you expect witch". Snarled Akihito. She slightly glared but refused to make further comment.

Madara made his way to the oval table and stood besides his father.

"So, are you involved or not?" Madara said, a smug look on his face.

No one answered.

Tajima smiled.

"ANSWER ME" Said Madara and smashed his fist on the table, wood breaking and splintering upon the contact.

Nadeshiko jumped right out of her chair, falling disgracefully on the floor. Tengu only stood, while Kotomo, cowered away and stood close to the wall in the direction Madara came from.

Akihito just ignored everything, only making a move to grab his wooden cane before it fell to the floor.

"Why in the world would we kill a stupid kitchen girl" Nadeshiko spitted, getting up from the floor, her sharingan blazing now.

Tajima who had been smiling to the scene, got up from his chair and circled the broken table.

"Well there are several reasons. First you are not happy with my leading skills, second you despise the fact that Madara is going to be clan head and you can't do nothing to evade that, and thirdly-he suddenly turned to Nadeshiko- you can't get over the fact that I became clan head and your son did not"

"How dare you mentioning him, you are not worthy" .Snarling, she approached him. "You should not have been clan head, you were not…not him, you weren't. Your ruling has only brought disaster to a once prideful clan and I certainly don't want your wench-fucker boy to-"

Slap.

Madara slapped her.

She glared at Madara, grabbing her cheek but continued.

"Certainly don't want him ruling the clan, but why in the worlds, would we kill a girl who has no importance whether alive of death, to show our opposition". She finished.

"All you mentioned is enough to sentence you to death for going agains the clan" Madara snarled. His anger more controlled than earlier, but by not means less deadlier.

"Slapping an old woman, what a DISGRACE" Tengu said.

"Really? Because I tough you loved raping woman" Akihito interviened. Tengu gasped. "Those rumours have NOT been proved. EVER"

"Yeah well, shut up for once and let the boy speak"

Everyone looked at Madara. "Well boy, you certainly have your points but I can see there is something you want to say".

Madara looked at his father, and upon receiving no opposition, he continued.

"Besides the fact that we call kill you from what Nadeshiko said, we have enough proof you have been knitting a plan to take the clan head position away from me. Our spies in the other compounds already got word of who you were going to put in my position and disposed of him" Tengu swallowed.

"But what I want to say is not this, it's not about you, you can be disposed of, you have been against the main family for years and only now managed to find some way of hurting us without the chance of loosing against us.

You killed the only female friend of Uchiha Sadako"

Too fast to see, Madara grabbed Nadeshiko from the neck and smirked at her. "Whom by the way is no wench and has shown herself to be more trustful in her fifteen years of life, than you have in all your sad and pathetic life".

Releasing her neck and turning back to the other elders he continued.

"You knew that you had no chance against my father, against me, or even Izuna. You knew that Sadako was close to us but you didn't dare to make a move on her. Too obvious.

So instead, you choosed to kill that girl and plant the doubt of her death being a message or a simple assassination"

There is a question I need to ask and it's not why, because I can clearly see why you did this, but."

Madara turned around from them, smirking slightly to his father, and slowly turned to them.

"Why would you put your pathetic lives in the line? Who are you serving?"

Komoto massaged his hands and slowly took a few steps towards the broken table.

"Madara-sama, I just can't understand why you think we did this, we-, uh, we are faithful to the main family and have been since we were awaded this position and for our entire lives we have been faithful to the Uchiha and-"

"You know, Kotomo-san, my son never asked you if you were faithful to the clan"

Kotomo paled. Madara and Tajima smiled.

Suddenly Tengu made his move, doing a few familiar hand signs for a smoke cover he brought his hand to his mouth tlo execute the jutsu before being kicked in the head by Madara with a roundhouse kick. Never seeing the young man coming, Tengu felt the entire force of the impact, flying to the wall to his right and smashing into it with a disgusting sound.

He didn't pass out though, he looked at Madara angrily with his weakened Mangekyou but kept his place in the floor, he knew his body couldn't handle a fight with broken bones like he used to when he was young. And his eyes…

Nadeshiko rushed to his side, suddenly finding herself alone against a wall. While pretending to check for life threatening injuries, he passed him a small vial, hiding her hand under her long sleeves.

Kneeling next to Tengu, she looked up to both the current clan head and the apparently inevitable next clan head with anger.

She knew her hours were counted.

But she had an escape plan.

Suddenly laughter was heard and everyone looked at Akihito who was apparently very amused with the situation.

"Damn good kick, he had it coming" He said and threw his beard towards his right shoulder. Then his face changed, he suddenly looked very serious, an expression almost odd on his face and looked at Madara. "I still don't find explanation to why are we having this conversation. You could have clearly killed us when we stepped foot in the room, yet you didn't, are you doubting your own story?"

Madara stared at him, and then Tajima spoke "He is not, or rather we are not doubting anything. I was ready to kill you myself, I've been ready since I found about Uchiha Hikari, but my son, he decided otherwise" Looking at Madara, said young man continued.

"As my father said, I have other plans. I wanted to take this matter in my own hands because I want to make you and thus all the people involved in this orchestrated plan understand what I am about to say"

Smiling at them, he made his way to Nadeshiko and Tengu, and kneeling down to their level, he continued:

"You don't fuck with Uchiha Madara"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sadako woke up, she could feel woman running through the eastern compound in the direction of the main grounds of the complex. Voices where heard, saying different things with no sense to her, naming Madara, the elders, clearly a commotion had aroused during the night.

As fast as she could she dressed herself in her usual clothing, grabbing her katana in the process, just in case, and made her way to the main gardens, where hundreds of Uchiha, man and woman, shinobi or not alike, stared at the small scenario that had been prepared.

Making her way through the people she saw Izuna standing in the front, full in battle gear, and stood next to him, a little out of breath from the sudden running.

"What is happening?" She asked him looking worried, Izuna smiled and said. "Brother and Father found who killed your friend Hikari, they are about to show who did it, I don't know much more, but my brother told me to be in full battle gear, and why are you not wearing your armor? He left a note next to you when you were sleeping"

"I never saw it, I woke up from all the movement I could hear, I came here as fast as I could".

"Well, apparently your are just in time"

As he finished saying that.

Madara, followed by Tajima, made their way up the scenario and looked at the crowd in front of them.

"My clansmen" Began Tajima. "During the night, me and my successor, were made aware of a plan to take us away from power"

People gasped, some were already murmuring while some just looked around as if someone had the answer to a non-existent question.

"A meeting with the council took place, where we found the real masterminds behind all this." A pause. "As you know three days ago, a young kitchen girl names Uchiha Hikari, disappeared. All that was left behind was a pool of blood, her blood. " He made a sign to a group of shinobi and they brought the four elders on top of the scenario.

Sadako gasped, so did many people in the clan.

There, upon them, were the four elders of the clan. Clearly something had been going on, Nadeshiko-sama and Tengu-sama were injured, while Kotomo-sama and Akihito were only being handcuffed and guards were keeping them from moving .

Seeing all of them standing there, made Sadako feel something in her stomach, almost like puking but not, a feeling of a weight being dropped in her stomach and someone pushing it more and more against her middle.

Izuna looked at her and grabbed her hand.

He knew this wouldn't sit well on her. She already knew after all. He could tell.

She turned her eyes to Madara. His hair more disheveled than usual, his stance rigid, hands at the side of his body, hands in a fist and eyes deeply into Nadeshiko's own eyes, his stare was strange for Sadako, he had never seen him look so out of himself whenever not in battle.

Only and anger she saw whenever he fought…him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" someone from the back screamed. Tajima only lifted his hands, and made a gesture for Madara to come forward.

He did so slowly, only removing his eyes from Nadeshiko once he made it to the middle of the scenario.

Turning his sharingan off to stare at his people. He began.

And Sadako couldn't stop shaking.

Treason.

She knew.

"This people tried to shake the very foundations of this clan, and they deserve the most severe penalty"

People gasped again, some agreeing, some weren't saying anything, the shinobi understood, but those who were not used to the battlefield had forgotten a little how things worked, after all, they were safe inside the complex, most of them never having seen an enemy attack to the complex.

"If any of you have any words" Said Tajima.

"I do" Akihito said.

Everyone looked at him.

Sadako tightened her grip on Izuna.

"First of all, I want to apologize to the soul of this poor young woman, that died at the hands of this horrible woman who has been standing at my side in the council for what I believe is too many years. Secondly, I want to apologize to my clan. We were supposed to make the right choices. And last night, I realized we didn't.-he looked at Madara-and so, I apologize to you Madara, because I thought you were too busy with young love-she stopped shaking and snarled-to take care of clan issues, to become clan head. I now know you are worthy, but this changes nothing from what I have hidden and done behind your father. Tajima, I am sorry, not only for this, you know for what else. And to finish, I want to tell you who else was involved: Nadeshiko obviously, was the mastermind,-returning to his usual self-she is a witch after all, she convinced Uchiha Hidemasa, the leader of the compound most close to the Senju's settlement, that if he could stop the Senju from invading his compound every once in a while, he could totally be clan head. Oh that idiot. Stop snarling at me you witch you know it's as bad as it sounds!" He said suddenly turning to look at the furious Nadeshiko, her long grey and black hair out of its usual arrangement and face showing more years than she had. "Also most of the higher up generals in the other compound were involved, although I doubt they are still alive, since you Madara, said you had your people take care of Hidemasa, I suppose his followers were taken care of too. Well, I've got no more words for the young, but I can say, without lying, that I made this for the greater good". With that he finished smiling.

Everyone stared. No one blinked. Seconds later the clan began talking again.

"WAAIT" Akihito said, suddenly remembering something.

Madara lifted an eyebrow.

"Stupid lowsy Kotomo had no knowledge of the murder of the girl having been done by the council." Finally shutting up.

"You?" Asked Madara, snarling at Nadeshiko.

She smiled. "Yes" Looking at the shinobi holding her she said in a commanding tone "Take me closer to the people"

"We only take orders from Tajima-sama and Madara-sama" Snarled the one holding her by the right shoulder.

She growled lowly. Looking at Madara, sarcastically said "Oh, Uchiha Madara-sama, could you please ask your lovely man you take me closer to my clansmen?"

"You are already way too close to my people for my liking, you are standing there, if you cannot lift your voice to talk then I will ignore your turn altogether" Turning from her he left to stand next to his father.

The crowd stared at him, he knew it, he knew his brother and Sadako were there too, staring at him.

 _He needed to make this place safe for them. No more would come._

"My people…"Nadeshiko said, exhausted, as if she had been arguing with two boys all night.

Madara searched for her. There she is.

She is not looking at him.

"I will not shake from me the accusations that have been made against my person. But I will tell you why these, these two…can't stay in power"

Her right hand holding Izuna, and her left her katana.

How fitting.

"Tajima ruined this clan, and his son will eradicate it from earth. We can be stronger without them, we can do this, we don't need them. Their line should not, be in power.

It is not their _birthright_ "

He searched for something in her eyes, but they were vacant, pools of darkness staring at nothing in particular.

"My son, was to become clan head, before that illness brought him to his knees"

Izuna looked at him and smiled. He felt his father's hand in his shoulders.

"They are not worthy to stand before you and hold power, their blood is tainted, my sons blood, my blood, was ancient, a powerful line of powerful shinobi"

She looked pale, her left hand tightly gripping her katana, as if thirsty for battle.

"Their line began with Tajima, a boy out of hundreds, who only by chance, was born with the right chakra and at the right time "

She knitted her eyebrows. Madara liked this look on her, but not the reasons that were causing it.

"Who says that his son, beyond the might of his promising power, can hold a clan together and rule it "

Her eyes snapped to look at Nadeshiko. She released her hold on Izuna.

"After all it is his father who can barely hold it together right now"

One step forward. Izuna tensed.

"He left his own just born daughter be taken away!"

Blood.

A cough.

Her eyes shaking, slowly made her way to grab the Katana that made its way from her chest to her back. Gripped it tightly looking up to her murderer.

Eyes crimson, full of hatred.

Nadeshiko was scared.

Madara Uchiha stared at her centimeters away, with an expression only reserved for him.

Jaw tense. She grabbed her by the arm and brought her closer to the crowd.

"THIS. THIS IS WHAT DEMOLISHES THE CLAN, THIS IS DIRT ON OUR EMBLEM, THE UCHIHA FAN FULL OF DIRT BECAUSE SOME OLD LADY WITH A DEATHWISH CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY HIS SON WAS NOT CLANHEAD" He released her and she fell on her knees, sideways to the crowd.

Sadako and Izuna glared at each other. He had stopped her.

Madara continued her wishes.

He paced on the scenery and then suddenly turned to her. Sour expression. Way beyond his years.

"You dared to attack my own clansmen, to endanger my people. You killed all your love for the clan for some sick vengeance. "

He turned to the silent crowd.

"I can't offer you anything right away. But when I become clan head, things will change. I will remove the roots of evil from our clan, I will fight for you, with you, I will shoulder any hatred that might bring.

I will destroy our enemies and cleanse you of the terror of having to sleep with an eye open, thinking we might be attacked, our kids killed, I will change things.

Because…" He looked at Sadako and Izuna. _For you_.

"I will protect you!".


End file.
